Marche avec les éléphants
by French Grammar
Summary: "Naruto n'était pas étranger au concept d'obsession. Beaucoup de gens lui avaient dit qu'il était obsédé par Sasuke, par exemple. Et pourtant c'était loin d'égaler ce que Naruto ressentait désormais envers Itachi. Il ne pouvait plus manger correctement. Il ne pouvait plus dormir. Il ne pouvait même plus respirer sans penser à l'Uchiwa."
1. Chapter 1

**[Résumé]** Naruto croise Itachi lors d'une mission est leur rencontre prend une tournure très inattendue.

 **[Rated]** K

 **[Disclamer]** Rien n'est à moi, l'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

 **[Note de l'auteure]** J'ai pas compris _; mais alors là, j'ai vraiment pas compris ce que j'ai écris XD C'était de la total improvisation, juste histoire de me sortir ce pairing de la tête, parce que j'ai commencé à y penser et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, lol. Il se peut que je fasse une suite... Un jour... Éventuellement XD Parce que je trouve qu'il y aurait plein d'éléments intéressant à travailler avec ce couple mais en même temps, j'ai déjà tellement de projet en cours x')

.

.

.

 **You're a kitten**

.

.

.

Naruto ne pouvait plus respirer.

Itachi Uchiwa.

C'était dingue ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à Sasuke. Il avait... Il avait le même air, mais avec quelque chose de plus sombre. De plus certain. Enfin, on en attendais pas moins d'un mec qui avait tué toute sa famille de sang froid, en même temps.

Et Naruto ne pouvait plus respirer.

Il était en mission, il avait un objectif qui n'avait rien avoir avec les Uchiwa ou sa stupide quête de ramener Sasuke au village, jamais il ne se serait attendu à croiser l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki ici, en plein milieu des montagnes, à des kilomètres à la ronde de toutes installations humaines.

Fuck. Il en tremblait presque. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il se sauve avant de se faire repérer, qu'il aille chercher Sakura, Kakashi, n'importe qui... Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ?

Et soudain, Itachi tourna ses yeux d'onyx vers lui. Il ne bougea pas la tête, juste ses yeux, comme s'il avait été une statue. Et il sourit. Naruto tressaillit et força sa main à se diriger vers l'un de ses kunais. C'était ridicule, et il le savait. Même après s'être entraîné comme un forcené avec Jiraya, il n'était pas de taille à se battre contre Itachi. Personne ne l'était, pas même Sasuke. Et en plus, si ça se trouvait, Naruto était déjà pris dans un genjutsu, alors à quoi bon.

« Approche. »

Il frémit. Un courant d'air venait de s'engager dans son dos, emmenant des petites feuilles dans la direction d'Itachi qui souriait toujours. Merde, un buisson était vraiment une cachette pourrie, il aurait dû le réaliser avant ! Maintenant Naruto se sentait ridicule, tapis dans l'ombre fraîche, seul face à l'un des plus criminels que son monde ai jamais porté.

« Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais déjà fais, » assura l'Uchiwa, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

Naruto ravala difficilement sa salive. Il aurait dû avoir peur, et dans le fond, il avait un peur... Mais il n'était pas complètement tétanisé. Il sortit de sa cachette avec la désagréable impression d'être un chaton faisant face à un jaguar.

« C'est inutile d'avoir peur, » continua Itachi sur sa lancée, « même toi, tu n'es pas assez stupide pour m'attaquer, ça reviendrai au suicide, et comme je te l'ai dis, si j'avais voulu te faire du mal ce serait déjà fais. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

« Alors retire ta main de ton kunai. »

Naruto frémit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était en semi posture de combat et il lui fallut faire un énorme effort pour la quitter. Son cœur battait comme s'il était sur le point de se battre, mais il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire. Naruto était impulsif, certes, mais il avait tout de même mûrit un minimum depuis toutes ces années.

Il détourna les yeux un peu nerveusement. C'était embarrassant comme situation. On n'entendait pas d'autres bruits que ceux de la forêt. Le calme du tableau détonait beaucoup trop avec la dangerosité de la situation.

« Tu es tellement tendu, pourtant je te l'ai dis, tu ne risques rien. »

« Être tendu dans ce genre de situation relève du bon sens, » répliqua Naruto, ayant la forte impression de parler comme Sakura en cet instant précis.

Itachi souffla doucement. La coin supérieur de sa lèvre était toujours étiré vers le haut. Naruto n'avait jamais vu un Uchiwa sourire pendant aussi longtemps. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois depuis plus de deux ans qu'il avait une conversation aussi... Calme avec quelqu'un de ce clan.

« Tu es ici en mission, je présume ? Nous sommes loin de ton village... »

« _Notre_ village, » corrigea instinctivement le blond.

La situation était surréaliste. Il était en face de l'un des plus grand traîtres qu'il connaissait. Une personne qui avait fait des choses horribles... Une personne à cause de qui la vie de Sasuke avait été détruite, réduite à néant... Itachi avait tout simplement rendu son petit frère fou, fou de vengeance. Naruto s'était souvent fait cette réflexion, en tous cas. Si Itachi n'avait pas pété les plombs et décidé de buter tout le monde, Sasuke n'aurait jamais autant souffert.

Et pourtant il restait là, sans agir...

« Si tu veux, » fit Itachi en haussant les épaules, « mais je ne t'imaginais pas si niais. Cela fais des années que je ne considère plus Konoha comme l'endroit d'où je viens. »

« Je ne... Je ne suis pas niais ! »

Itachi eut un petit rire et plissa les yeux.

« Si... Tu l'es. »

L'Uzumaki grinça des dents et se retint de faire la moue. Il n'était plus un gamin putain. Il avait sauvé son village de Pain et fait tout un tas d'autre truc qui demandaient beaucoup de courage et de force d'esprit, alors non, il n'était pas niais.

« Mais j'aime bien ça tu sais... C'est rafraîchissant. »

Naruto commença à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas où regarder et se demandait s'il ne devait pas tout simplement s'en aller maintenant, sans même dire au revoir. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui apporter de discuter avec Itachi, de toute façon ?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et un léger silence s'installa. Le membre de l'Akatsuki leva le visage vers le ciel tandis qu'un autre courant d'air balayait la zone.

Naruto laissa ses yeux glisser sur la silhouette en face de lui. Il lui rappelait Sasuke... Mais en même temps, il était fondamentalement diffèrent. Sasuke avait toujours eu l'air renfermé sur lui-même. Il se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient. Itachi... Itachi regardait Naruto dans les yeux. Et sa façon de lui parler était différente.

Il était plus grand. Ses traits étaient un peu plus tirés. Un peu plus adultes. On devinait sous sa cape ses épaules et ses bras musclés, certainement couverts de cicatrices... Il n'avait pas la peau opaline et imberbe de Sasuke, non, il était beaucoup plus masculin, beaucoup plus... Authentique. Sasuke ressemblait presque à une poupée de porcelaine à côté d'Itachi.

« Il te manque, pas vrai ? »

Naruto pâlit. Mais il lisait vraiment dans ses pensées, ou quoi ?! Il se crispa et ne répondit rien. Même après tout ce temps, la simple pensée du nom de Sasuke lui serrait les tripes. C'était le plus grand échec de toute sa vie, mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu, encore et toujours, têtu comme il l'était.

« Tu penses encore que tu peux le sauver. »

« Je le peux, et je le ferai. »

Motivé. Il ne changerait jamais d'avis. Il arrangerait tout, il ramènerait Sasuke parce que... Parce que...

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines comme ça ? »

Parce que... _Parce que..._

« Parce que Sasuke est mon ami, il... Il fait partie du village, et-... »

« Ton ami, hein ? » le coupa Itachi soudainement.

Naruto osa laisser ses yeux bleus rencontrer ceux de son « ennemi ».

« Je sais ce que tu éprouves pour Sasuke. »

Et il rougit. Malgré lui.

« Je ne... Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, » bafouilla Naruto.

Itachi lâcha un léger rire qui eut le dont d'énerver le blond. Il s'approcha ensuite de lui, bougeant son corps pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler. Aussitôt, l'Uzumaki eut un mouvement de recule, sursautant presque, ce sentant trop, trop vulnérable face à Itachi.

« Tout doux, chaton, » murmura presque l'Uchiwa, « je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

« Qu'est-ce que... »

 _...Tu veux ?_

Naruto était si perturbé qu'il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase à voix haute. Itachi dégageait une telle assurance et il y avait quelque chose dans sa présence qui rendait Naruto vraiment très perturbé. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait Sasuke, qui lui rappelait le désir d'être aimé et apprécié par quelqu'un comme lui... Mais aussi quelque chose de dangereux, de presque bestial. De féral.

Il était vraiment un putain de chaton. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça. Pas quand le grand Itachi Uchiwa se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui et...

Il sursauta encore quand une main abîmé se posa sur sa joue. Peu de personnes avaient touchées Naruto de cette façon là au cours de sa vie. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir jamais eu de tels contacts, à vrai dire.

« On est pas habitués aux caresses, hein ? Moi non plus, » murmura Itachi.

Naruto sentit une chaleur douloureuse apparaître dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Plus les secondes passaient et plus il était perdu. Il était confus par cette... Main sur sa joue, mais d'un autre côté... Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Cependant est-ce qu'on était vraiment en train de le caresser comme un petit animal ? Merde ! Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, et dans son brouillard d'émotion, il tentait de se convaincre que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne bougeait pas était que s'il le faisait, il risquait d'agacer Itachi et d'y laisser sa vie.

« C'est marrant... Tu me rappels un peu Sasuke, à ta manière, » continua l'Uchiwa.

Naruto se raidit encore, n'osant regarder Itachi dans les yeux. Il sentit son doigt passer sur ses lèvres et arrivait à peine à y croire. La scène était surréaliste. Son cœur battait désormais à 100 à l'heure.

Et puis, Itachi se pencha vers lui et il avait l'impression de voir la scène au ralentis. Il leva son menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Naruto ne voulait pas accepter ce qui était en train de se passer, mais une autre partie de lui enregistrait chaque détails, chaque micro seconde de ce baiser. Les lèvres d'Itachi étaient chaudes, incroyables douces. Il pouvait sentir son nez caresser brièvement les cicatrices sur sa joue et les cheveux d'Itachi qui tombaient doucement vers lui...

Au milieu du baiser, il ouvrit les yeux, alors qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermé. Il eut un très léger mouvement de recul et sentit les lèvres d'Itachi quitter les siennes. L'Uchiwa se redressa et lâcha son visage, un petit air satisfait sur le coin des lèvres.

« C'était la première fois que quelqu'un t'embrassait, pas vrai ? »

Naruto resta tétanisé comme une statue. En temps normal, il aurait protesté, il se serait énervé, il aurait crié que c'était inacceptable, il aurait, il aurait...

Il aurait explosé ! Naruto était comme ça, il ne laissait jamais ses émotions enfermées au fond de lui, mais là, il était trop perturbé.

Alors il resta immobile, les lèvres entre ouvertes, le souffle coupé. Il avait aimé ça. Il avait aimé ce baiser alors qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas dû. Il se rapellait vaguement de la fois où lui et Sasuke s'étaient embrassés par accident... Ça n'avait rien eut avoir avec ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Une vague d'émotions contraires et de chaleur lui brassait les entrailles, et il ne sentait plus ses membres et il... Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Il leva des yeux très perturbés vers Itachi, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Waouw, » fit l'Uchiwa sans pour autant paraître impressionné. « Toi tu n'as vraiment pas l'habitude des marques d'affections, pas vrai ? C'était juste un simple baiser, je n'ai même pas mis la langue, et pourtant on dirait que ça t'a envoyé au septième ciel. »

Naruto était tendu au possible et maintenant il sentait ses joues le brûler, et il ne faisait nul doute qu'il devait beaucoup ressembler à Hinata, là tout de suite. _« Je n'ai même pas mis la langue »_ résonnait dans son esprit comme des mots lancés dans un canyon. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela lui ferait si le baiser avait été approfondis. Merde...

« Tu es mignon, » statua Itachi en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

L'adolescent essaya de parler mais aucuns sons ne sortit de ses lèvres. Il voulait protester, il voulait dire que non, il était pas mignon, qu'il était un putain de ninja et merde pour qui ce connard se prenait à l'embrasser comme ça sans prévenir et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un putain de déserteur et de criminel super bad ass qu'il avait le droit de-...

« Je dois y aller maintenant, au revoir. »

Naruto trouva juste la force de lancer « attends ! » Mais il était déjà trop tard. Itachi s'était volatilisé, laissant le jeune homme plus confus que jamais.

Merde... Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, là ?!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou à vous mes petits amateurs de yaoi ! J'ai décidé de faire de ce one shot un multi chapter parce que... J'ai les hormones en feu et que je veux voir ces deux personnages aller plus loin que le petit bisou :o Rated M, donc, je vous préviens !**_ _ **J'ai changé le titre également, mais ça reste la même histoire !**_ _ **J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi à l'écrire :D**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Playlist -_

 _\- Placebo – Special needs -_

 _KI Theory – Enjoy the silence (cover) -_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _« Je n'ai même pas mis la langue. »_

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, son corps se mouvant comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Il était en sueur. Son corps tremblait encore. Sur ses lèvres il sentait le fantôme du passage d'Itachi. Sur son corps il sentait les traces de son rêve... Non. De son cauchemar.

Le visage d'Itachi, ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses cicatrices, mes surtout ses mains... Et ses lèvres. Naruto ne pouvait pas les oublier. Ça le perturbait au delà des mots. Ça troublait son sommeil, ça chamboulait son corps. La douceur de ce qu'Itachi avait fait contrastait avec la violence des séquelles que cela avait laissé au jeune ninja blond.

Il se leva sans un bruit, se faufilant à côté de Sakura qui dormait paisiblement dans son sac de couchage pour glisser hors de la tante.

De l'eau froide. Il lui fallait de l'eau froide.

« Encore un cauchemar, hein ? » demanda machinalement Kakashi en voyant son élève sortir de la tante.

Naruto sursauta en entendant sa voix. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était en mission. Il s'essuya la bouche, comme si Kakashi avait pu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était comme un chevreuil aux abois, quittant la tante silencieusement.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulé depuis que Naruto avait rencontré Itachi. Il n'en avait parlé à personne... Habituellement, il n'était pas le genre de personne à garder ce qu'il pensait pour lui. Naruto avait peu de secret, c'était une personne exubérante qui aimait partager ce qu'il ressentait avec son entourage. Mais cette fois-ci... Il ne pouvait pas leur en parler. Il avait trop peur de leur réaction quant à sa simple rencontre avec l'Uchiwa, et surtout, il ne savait plus où il en était.

Il hocha simplement la tête et dit à Kakashi qu'il allait se laver avant de prendre son tour de garde.

 _« Je n'ai même pas mis la langue. »_

Cette phrase qui ne cessait de tourner inlassablement dans son esprit le rendait fou. C'était peut-être un peu naïf de sa part, mais Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'on puisse s'embrasser en utilisant sa langue auparavant. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait vaguement vu dans des publicité ou au cinéma, mais ça ne faisait pas partie de sa sphère du réel. Il était ninja. Il s'occupait de gens en danger ou ayant de graves problèmes. Sa vie romantique était inexistante, et quant à sa vie sexuelle...

Lorsque Naruto trouva une étendue d'eau, il se déshabilla et s'y jeta sans même y réfléchir. Il sentait l'eau froide lui enserrer la peau et si dit qu'il en avait besoin. Il fallait qu'il se lave. Il fallait qu'il retire la trace d'Itachi de ses lèvres et de son esprit. Alors il frotta sa peau encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, puis il laissa son corps dériver dans l'eau, tout en observant le ciel bleu gris au dessus de lui.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette simple chose l'obsédait-elle autant ?

Ce n'était pourtant pas le premier contact humain qu'il avait eu... Sasuke avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes bien avant Itachi, même si c'était accidentel. Et on lui avait sûrement déjà touché la joue, même si ce n'était que pour lui assener des coups. Mais avec Itachi, ça avait été diffèrent. Il y avait eu quelque chose de doux... Quelque chose que Naruto voulait revivre. Et peut-être même quelque chose dont il était curieux...

« C'est pas possible, » lâcha-t-il tout en s'agitant tout seul dans l'eau.

Il rougissait et n'en revenait pas. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait que ce nom à la bouche.

Itachi Uchiwa. Itachi. Itachi le criminel, le membre de l'akatsuki.

Itachi qui l'avait embrassé...

Un criminel qui l'avait embrassé. Qui avait été doux avec lui... Mais pourquoi ? Ça ne faisait aucun sens !

Bientôt, il lui était devenu complètement impossible de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Itachi. Itachi et ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses mains.

Naruto n'était pas étranger au concept d'obsession. Beaucoup de gens lui avaient dit qu'il était obsédé par Sasuke, par exemple. Sakura le lui disait au moins une fois par semaine : « Sasuke, encore Sasuke, tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche, » s'énervait-elle.

Et pourtant c'était loin d'égaler ce que Naruto ressentait désormais envers Itachi. Il ne pouvait plus manger correctement. Il ne pouvait plus dormir. Il ne pouvait même plus respirer sans penser à l'Uchiwa.

« Tu dois nous faire une grippe, » dit Sakura en posant sa main sur son front.

Naruto était assis en face d'un bol de ramen qu'il n'avait pas touché. Kakashi le regardait avec des yeux inquiets, mais Sakura semblait confiante.

« L'air de la montagne est froid, » dit-elle en examinant les yeux du ninja blond, « je ne suis pas étonnée que l'un d'entre nous ne se sente pas dans son assiette. »

« J'irai mieux demain, » répondit ce dernier en mentant, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Il poussa ensuite son bol sur la table, sans même prêter attention aux bruits alentours. Leur mission dans le village perdu des montagnes était achevée, ils étaient redescendu dans les pleines et sur le point de regagner Konoha. C'était leurs dernières heures dans cette auberge. Naruto roula son sac de couchage et compta les provisions qu'il n'avait pas utilisé. Sakura, déjà prête à partir, quitta leur chambre.

« Je vous attends en bas, Kakashi sensei, » dit-elle en le croisant dans le couloir.

Kakashi entra dans la chambre, mais Naruto ne le regarda pas. Il était concentré, comme d'habitude, sur Itachi. C'est à peine s'il entendit son sensei lorsque celui-ci lui dit : « Tu es sûr que ça va aller aujourd'hui, Naruto ? On peut repousser le départ à demain, si tu penses que tu te sentira mieux. »

Le cœur de Naruto se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Rester... Plus longtemps ? Il n'avait aucune idée d'où Itachi se trouvait, mais il gardait l'espoir qu'il soit encore dans les montagnes, ou au moins aux alentours. Si ils restaient, peut-être qu'il pourrait le revoir !

Ou non... Non, c'était ridicule. Il se ressaisit et leva les yeux vers son sensei, lui offrant un faible sourire. Kakashi pouvait se montrer très protecteur, surtout envers ses élèves. Mais Naruto ne pouvait pas lui parler de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête... Il avait le sentiment que si Kakashi l'apprenait, il tuerait Itachi tout bonnement et simplement la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, pour avoir oser toucher Naruto sans son consentement.

« Non sensei, ça va aller, » dit-il en secouant la tête, « plus vite on sera parti, plus vite on sera arrivé. »

« Très bien alors... » répondit le ninja copieur tout en mettant ses affaires sur son dos. Il s'approcha alors de Naruto et posa sa main sur son épaule : « Tu t'en es bien sorti pour cette mission Naruto. Quand on rentrera au village, ça te dit que je t'invite chez Ichiraku ? »

Le jeune ninja sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu, encore une fois, et en même temps une vague de tristesse lui prit la gorge... Kakashi le félicitait. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais d'habitude, il félicitait la team toute entière, pas juste lui... Naruto se sentait vraiment tout bizarre.

« Ça me ferait très plaisir, sensei, » répondit-il mécaniquement, ne pouvant se forcer à sourire.

Kakashi tiqua. De toute évidence, il avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Il se releva, sourit et lui dit qu'ils l'attendraient au bar, en bas. Naruto hocha la tête. Il termina d'emballer ses affaires deux minutes plus tard, mit le sac sur son dos puis sortit par la fenêtre. Il ne rencontra jamais Sakura ni Kakashi au bar, puisqu'il prit la direction opposée à celle du village de Konoha. Il allait retrouver Itachi.

.

.

.

Alors qu'il posait son pied sur le toit de l'auberge, Naruto se sentit pousser des ailes. Il savait que ce qu'il était en train de faire était complètement dingue. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, d'ailleurs, et pourtant, il partait. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de Konoha, de devenir hokage, il laissait même en plan Sakura et Kakashi sans aucune explication. Il aurait dû se sentir atrocement mal, mais non. Céder à ses pulsions lui faisait un bien fou, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir de toit en toit, quittant vite le village pour regagner la montagne.

Il était libre. Et il voulait voir Itachi.

Est-ce que c'était ça, le sentiment qu'avait ressenti Sasuke en désertant Konoha ? Est-ce que lui aussi avait eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour lui dans ce village, parce que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Itachi ?

Probablement. Sasuke avait toujours semblé vivre uniquement pour tuer Itachi. Et Naruto n'arrivait pas à croire que, même si son but finale était le même, il était désormais autant obsédé pour l'aîné Uchiwa que son ancien coéquipier. Au point de... De déserter.

« Mince... »

Naruto s'arrêta sur une branche et tourna sa tête vers le village. Il était désormais si loin qu'il pouvait à peine le distinguer. Il se sentit mal... Sakura et Kakashi devaient sûrement le chercher, maintenant. Il fallait qu'il continue à avancer. Il savait que sa décision était stupide, mais c'était le seul choix qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait qu'avancer vers son but maintenant. La nuit tombait déjà et il fallait qu'il repousse le sentiment de commettre quelque chose d'horrible au fond de ses tripes. Il se donnait trois semaines. Trois semaines pour trouver Itachi. Au delà de ça, il rentrerait à Konoha. Il dirait aux autres qu'il était sur les traces de l'Akatsuki, qu'il était désolé d'être parti comme ça, mais qu'il était sûr de lui.

Ça marcherait. Les autres étaient habitués à son impulsivité. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Naruto fonçait tête baissée vers l'inconnu, tout en étant certain qu'il pouvait tout gérer tout seul.

Oui, ça marcherait.

.

.

.

« Ah oui, je l'ai vu. Un homme avec une queue de chevale, c'est ça ? » demanda la vieille dame à qui Naruto s'était adressé.

« Oui ! » s'exclama ce dernier, tout excité, « et avec une grande cape noire et des nuages dessus ! »

« Il a déjeuné dans l'auberge de mon petit fils il y a peut-être trois jours... Ou quatre, ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était. En tous cas c'était la semaine dernière ! »

L'Uzumaki laissa un grand sourire illuminer son visage alors qu'il demandait plus de détail sur l'auberge en question. Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de jours qu'il arpentait les villages de la montagne tout en cherchant Itachi. Lui qui détestait habituellement les missions de recherche, il remercia le ciel d'en avoir eu autant à Konoha. Ça lui avait donné de l'expérience.

La vielle femme le conduit alors à l'intérieur d'une auberge et poussa un épais rideau derrière lequel se trouvait un homme avec une queue de cheval noire et une cape grisâtre avec des dessins de feuilles dessus... Rien avoir avec Itachi.

« C'est lui que vous cherchez ? » demanda la veille dame.

Naruto soupira et secoua la tête. Déçu de son échec, il alla s'asseoir à l'entrée du village, sur un rocher et contempla les plaines qui s'étalaient sur le bas de la montagne, devant lui. Il pouvait voir quelques villages, lointains pour la plupart, baignant dans une brume blanchâtre dont seuls les grands arbres se dégageaient. C'était diffèrent de Konoha. Naruto s'était toujours dit que son village natale n'avait pas les plus beaux paysages. En temps que ninja, il avait plutôt beaucoup voyagé sur son continent d'origine, et les montagnes d'Asie l'avaient toujours plus attirés que les plaines vertes du pays du feu.

Il allait sûrement bientôt pleuvoir... Naruto se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres. Il fallait qu'il se rendre à l'évidence, il n'allait jamais trouver Itachi, il n'allait jamais... Se faire embrasser à nouveau. La brume se glissa sur ses chevilles et il eut l'impression qu'un courant d'air glacial entourait désormais son corps, mais il était trop abattu pour bouger. Il soupira à nouveau.

« Il parait qu'on me cherche ? »

Les yeux de l'Uzumaki s'écarquillèrent. Ses sens de ninja étaient en éveil constant, il pouvait entendre les fine gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur les feuilles d'un buisson prêt de lui, et pourtant, il n'avait pas entendu, senti, ni même aperçu Itachi avant d'avoir entendu sa voix. Il tourna légèrement la tête, les lèvres entrouvertes. Ses cheveux blonds lui revenaient sur les joues et le front à cause du vent, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tempête qui s'emparait de ses tripes. Itachi était là. À côté de lui. Le regardant avec quelque chose d'amusé, mais aussi de féroce dans ses yeux onyx.

« Itachi, tu ne vois qu'il appréciait le silence ? Tu lui pollues sa tranquillité, là ! »

La voix venait de sa gauche. Naruto se tourna, craintif. Il s'agissait de Kisame, il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, avec Itachi lui même. Sa peau grise et ses branchies dans le cou le dégouttait presque, mais surtout, il avait conscience d'être en danger. Deux criminels – dont un qui ne l'avait jamais embrassé – se trouvaient autour de lui.

« Ah, que veux tu, quand quelqu'un me désire aussi fortement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre présent, » répondit Itachi sans pour autant regarder ni Naruto, ni Kisame. Ses iris noires étaient fixées sur l'horizon. Il ne bougeait pas.

Kisame, lui, se tortilla, dodelinant des épaules. Il regarda Naruto qui ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise, le jaugeant de haut en bas, et répondit : « Quoi ? Lui ? Tu es sérieux ? »

« C'est l'ôte du démon à neuf queues, tu sais. Il n'est pas aussi banale qu'il en a l'air, » répliqua Itachi, comme ennuyé.

Kisame renifla avec dédain : « On dirait un chaton. Il a l'air tout perdu, regarde le. »

« Eh, » riposta finalement Naruto, outrepassant sa peur, alors qu'Itachi laissait échapper un faible rire, « c'est de moi que tu parles, surveille un peu ta langue ! »

« Oh mais c'est qu'il sortirait les griffes, » répliqua l'homme requin, « et tu comptes me faire quoi au juste ? » ajouta-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Naruto, sa main sur son épée.

Le jeune ninja commençait à se rendre compte de son erreur. L'air de meurtrier sur le visage de Kisame lui glaça le sang. Si ça se trouve, il allait mourir là. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un baiser ? Oh mon dieu, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se sortir Itachi de la tête, tout simplement.

« Ça suffit, » riposta Itachi en levant sa main pour créer une barrière entre son meilleur ami et le petit ninja, « on a besoin de lui entier. »

« Oh, et pourquoi donc ? Tu es sûr que je peux pas en découper un petit morceau ? »

Les tripes de Naruto se retournèrent. Kisame le regardait comme si il allait le bouffer. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus d'effet : la peur due au fait d'avoir ce tueur en série en face de lui, ou le fait qu'un autre tueur en série semblait prendre sa défense.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on abîme mes amants, » répondit alors froidement Itachi.

La mâchoire de Naruto en serait presque tombée par terre.

« Oh, » répondit l'autre membre de l'Akatsuki, « mais je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé ! »

« Pas encore, » affirma l'Uchiwa avec assurance.

« Comment ça, pas encore ! » s'exclama alors Naruto dont le rythme cardiaque défiait tous records.

Itachi tourna enfin les yeux vers lui, le regard neutre. Il cligna des paupières puis lui demanda après une seconde de silence : « Quoi, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? »

Il attendit la réponse de Naruto mais Kisame, qui mettait toujours son grain de sel partout, s'exclama le premier : « Depuis quand tu leur demandes la permission, hein ! » avant d'éclater d'un grand rire grivois.

« Pour ton information, » répliqua Itachi avec un air très agacé, « je ne suis pas un violeur. J'ai plus de classe que vous autre, moi. »

Mal à l'aise, Naruto se leva. Il voulait partir maintenant. C'était trop pour lui tout ça. Il était pris entre deux criminels qui parlaient ouvertement de sexe et de coucher avec lui. De toutes les missions qu'il avait jamais effectuées, c'était clairement la pire situation dans laquelle il ne s'était jamais retrouvé. Il voulait partir.

« Hep hep hep, où tu penses aller comme ça, chaton ! » s'exclama Kisame en se téléportant juste devant lui.

« Laissez moi partir, je n'ai pas envie de me battre, » répondit Naruto en essayant d'avoir autant d'assurance que possible. Il se rappelait avoir vu Kakashi agir de la sorte auparavant, et d'habitude ça marchait. Il croisait les doigts pour avoir autant de chance que son sensei.

« Tu vas venir avec nous, » dit alors Itachi d'une voix neutre.

« Je... Quoi ! »

« Tu viens avec nous, chaton, tu es notre prisonnier maintenant, » répondit Kisame, tout sourire.

Nerveux, Naruto recula et lança un regard anxieux vers Itachi. Il ne pouvait pas se battre seul contre eux, mais il avait presque envie d'essayer.

« Sois conciliant, » ajouta alors l'Uchiwa tout en le toisant de ses orbes noires, « tu as envie de me suivre de toute façon, pas vrai ? Sinon pourquoi aurais-tu déserté ton village pour partir à ma recherche. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il en resta bouche bée. Itachi savait ? Mince... Depuis combien de temps les deux ninjas l'observaient-ils, s'amusant sûrement de le voir galérer à les trouver. C'était vraiment humiliant... Mais Itachi avait raison. Naruto avait envie de le suivre...

« Il est l'heure de dîner, » continua l'Uchiwa, « et il est hors de question qu'on passe la nuit dans la foret. Dépêchez vous, je veux atteindre le prochain village avant la nuit. »

.

.

.

Naruto n'aimait pas Kisame. Pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas son odeur, il n'aimait pas son apparence, il n'aimait pas sa voix. Mais autant il détestait l'homme poisson, autant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre Itachi comme son ombre.

« Pas besoin de menotte, » l'avait-il d'ailleurs entendu dire à Kisame, « il va me suivre, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Naruto flânait donc librement au côté d'Itachi Uchiwa. Quelle situation surréaliste...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un village plus proche du bas de la montagne, à la tombée de la nuit, Naruto commença à réaliser ce que c'était que d'être dans la peau d'un déserteur. Itachi et Kisame réservèrent les deux chambres les plus luxueuses de l'hôtel. Ils semblaient avoir beaucoup d'argent, probablement volé, ou dieu sait quoi.

« Que veux-tu boire, Naruto ? » demanda l'Uchiwa tout en posant la carte des alcools devant lui.

Ce dernier secoue la tête. Il ne buvait jamais d'alcool, et la situation lui avait noué la gorge pendant tout le repas. Il doutait que cela changerait de si tôt. Il avait à peine touché à sa nourriture.

« Rien. De l'eau, ça m'ira. »

« Oh, mais c'est qu'il est pas marrant ton gamin ! » s'offusqua Kisame qui lui, en était déjà à son troisième verre de whisky.

« Ramenez lui une coupe de champagne, » dit Itachi à la serveuse.

Elle s'éloigna de la table, non sans que Kisame ne se jette à ses trousses, soufflant à Itachi qu'il partait « à la chasse » parce qu'il voulait quelqu'un dans son lit ce soir.

« J'ai dit que je voulais de l'eau, » s'offusqua alors Naruto.

« Crois moi, tu vas avoir besoin d'alcool pour ce soir, » répondit froidement l'Uchiwa.

La gorge du ninja se serra. Il ravala difficilement sa salive : « Pourquoi..? »

Itachi ne répondit pas. Naruto, lui, ne cessait de se répéter qu'il était en sécurité. Que s'il le voulait, il pouvait sauter par l'une des innombrables fenêtres et s'enfuir. Itachi le regardait, et il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son regard. Il se rendit compte cependant qu'il n'avait aucun mal à fixer l'Uchiwa dans les yeux, alors qu'il aurait dû en avoir peur. Il aurait dû l'éviter. Qui sait quelle terrible technique Itachi pouvait utiliser sur lui avec son mangekyô sharingan.

« On va partager la même chambre, hein ? » demanda Naruto, l'estomac tout retourné.

Itachi repassa une de ses mèches derrière son oreille de la main droite. Le rouge de la bague qu'il portait à l'annulaire luit et éblouis presque le plus jeune.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton neutre, comme si il se posait vraiment la question.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et bougea les épaules de façon gêné : « Pas exactement. »

« Oh, » dis Itachi en démontrant un semblant de surprise. « Alors que voulais-tu ? Pourquoi m'as tu cherché pendant des jours, tout en ayant laissé tomber tes coéquipiers ? »

Mince, ses coéquipiers ! Naruto les avait presque oublié.

« Vous avez des nouvelles d'eux ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Rien d'extraordinaire. Ils te cherchent. C'est tout. »

Le jeune ninja ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'à la moindre occasion, à la moindre occasion, oui, il s'en irait. Il se sauverait. Il ne referait jamais plus une chose pareille ! La serveuse s'approcha d'eux et lui donna sa coupe de champagne. Itachi, lui, eut droit à une boisson étrangement bleu comme l'océan.

« Alors, répond à ma question, Naruto, qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

Ce dernier soupira. Il regarda nerveusement sur sa droite. Il ne connaissait pas bien Itachi, mais il avait l'air du genre patient. Du genre à laisser un silence jusqu'à ce qu'on lui réponde. Alors Naruto enfila d'un seul coup son verre de champagne sous les yeux légèrement étonnés de l'Uchiwa, puis répondit du bout des lèvres :

« Je voulais juste... Je... Je voulais que tu m'embrasses à nouveau. »

Itachi eut un très faible sourire, ce qui contribua à vexer Naruto. Il passa ses doigts dans sa queue de cheval qui reposait sur son épaules, avant de répondre avec un sourire : « Si c'est ce que tu veux... Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille. ». Après quoi il se leva, et jeta un œil vers Kisame qui était occupé à se trouver quelqu'un. Itachi, lui, avait déjà son quelqu'un. Il tandis la main vers Naruto qui était resté assis : « Viens. »

L'invitation avait l'air douce, mais Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter. Il savait très bien que l'endroit tranquille, se serait la chambre. La chambre qu'ils devraient partager. Et ce qu'il s'y passerait... Ça, il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il en voyait les contours, mais pas la forme globale. Devait-il vraiment s'aventurer dans la chambre à coucher d'un criminel mondial, juste parce qu'il voulait être embrassé ? Était-ce vraiment quelque chose de raisonnable à faire ?

Il frottait son pouce contre son indexe, indécis, et Itachi, lui, ne bougeait pas, attendant patiemment que Naruto prenne sa main. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi menaçant que ça... Sasuke ne parlait pas souvent de son frère, mais du temps où il n'avait pas encore déserté, les quelques mots qu'il avait glissé sur Itachi avaient donné à Naruto une toute autre image...

Doucement, il laissa sa main aller vers celle de l'Uchiwa. Il fut surpris de la douceur avec laquelle Itachi le guida vers la chambre à coucher. Il ne serrait pas sa main avec force ou arrogance. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir chercher à le contrôler non plus. Lorsque Naruto s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un couloir, incertain de vouloir continuer, le membre de l'Akatsuki s'arrêta également. Il se tourna vers le ninja blond et caressa doucement sa main de son pouce. Il attendit que Naruto décide de lui-même de continuer.

Il ne lâche sa main que lorsqu'il dut ouvrir la porte de la suite, qu'il referma d'ailleurs à clé lorsque le plus jeune fut à l'intérieur. Il en avait les jambes qui tremblaient lorsqu'il vit le lit luxueux de la chambre. Il lui semblait tellement grand, lui qui était habitué à dormir dans des futons tous petits. De grands rideaux aux motifs orientaux descendaient de chaque côté du lit, et Naruto s'en approcha doucement, essayant de penser à autre chose que ce que qu'il pouvait potentiellement se passer maintenant.

Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit les pas d'Itachi qui se rapprochaient qu'il commença à avoir réellement peur de se faire abuser. Il ne se retourna pas. Même pas lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Itachi se poser sur sa nuque et qu'il en frissonna. Il caressait son cou et sa nuque de façon si douce... Tout était tellement doux et lent.

Il repensa à la phrase qu'Itachi avait dite plus tôt : _« Je ne suis pas un violeur »_ et espéra très fort que c'était vrai.

Il sentit l'Uchiwa se pencher vers lui. Ses cheveux noires vinrent caresser les épaules de Naruto – Itachi avait dû les détacher – tandis que ses mains descendaient sur ses bras et qu'il l'embrassait doucement sur la tempes.

Le jeune ninja ressentit comme des chatouilles agréables là où il avait été embrassé. Il avait également un nœud dans la gorge, et décida de se retourner pour faire face à Itachi : « Je... » commença-t-il timidement, « je veux juste être embrassé. Pas plus. »

Il essaya d'être ferme mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait aucune crédibilité. Cela fut confirmer par le faible rire de l'autre ninja. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il plaça l'une de ses mains sur la joue du plus jeune, comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines auparavant, dans la montagne. Mais cette fois-ci, de l'autre main, il caressa celle de Naruto puis la passa dans son dos, pour le rapprocher de lui.

Naruto avait le souffle coupé. Il dut lever la tête pour palier à la différence de taille, et le moment où Itachi rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes sembla durer une éternité. Lorsque leur lèvres furent finalement sellées, Naruto fut envahie par une sensation de bonheur extrême. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les bras et de s'accrocher à la nuque d'Itachi. Il ne voulait plus que ça s'arrête. C'était doux, c'était chaux, et c'était tellement, tellement bon.

Lorsque l'Uchiwa recula ses lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher d'en redemander plus. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Naruto en avait rêvé pendant des semaines. En cet instant, il ne se sentait plus menacé, et ceux même lorsque Itachi utilisa sa langue pour quémander l'entrée de sa bouche.

 _« Je n'ai même pas mis la langue. »_

Les mots prenaient enfin leur sens. Naruto se sentit basculer sur le lit. Itachi enleva sa cape, lui retira sa veste. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire à présent, ce qui devait arriver finirait par arriver de toute façon. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement et Naruto put sentir le désir d'Itachi contre sa cuisse. C'était évident, ça devait finir de la sorte... Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues possibles. Ils allaient coucher ensemble. Naruto l'avait chercher, on ne demande pas à un homme adulte de vous embrasser dans sa chambre d'hôtel sans s'attendre à plus.

Il sentit les mains d'Itachi glisser sous son T-shirt et venir titiller parfois l'élastique de son pantalon. Cela le faisait à la fois frémir et trembler. Il ne se sentait plus être lui même maintenant. Il était à la merci d'Itachi. Était-ce un effet de son sharingan ? Ou était-ce juste qu'il embrassait divinement bien ?

Itachi cessa d'embrasser son partenaire un instant et se redressa au dessus de lui. Il observa Naruto, couché sur les draps colorés. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Ses grandes iris bleues étaient plongées dans les siens. Il avait l'air un peu perdu, et plein de désir, mais aussi, d'appréhension. Il y avait quelque chose d'innocent dans son visage, dans ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, et dans sa façon de respirer un peu plus vite d'habitude, qu'Itachi trouvait très pure.

Oui, étrangement, si on le lui avait demandé, c'est le mot qu'il aurait choisi pour le décrire. Il passa doucement son pouce sur la joue de Naruto, traçant ses cicatrices. Dire qu'il y avait un démon dans son corps, et que pourtant il était là, allongé sous lui, si vulnérable... Le désir d'Itachi était ardent, mais il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas y aller trop vite, autant pour son propre plaisir que pour ne pas brusquer le chaton qui se trouvait juste en dessous de lui.

Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit à Kisame qu'il n'était pas un violeur. Il préférait trouver un moyen pour que ses partenaires le désirent naturellement. Bien souvent, il n'avait pas à se donner trop de peine, cela dit.

Il se pencha doucement et embrassa Naruto très lentement sur le haut de la joue avant de descendre jusqu'au menton. Il caressa ensuite du bout de son nez le contour de la mâchoire du jeune ninja et souffla dans son cou.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Naruto ne bougea pas. Il resta de marbre, se contentant de cligner des yeux de temps à autres (Itachi pouvait l'entendre). Mais à part cela, aucun mouvement. Pas un gémissement. Alors, l'Uchiwa redressa doucement son visage pour regarder le plus jeune dans les yeux.

« Tu as peur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

Ce n'était pas non plus la réponse qu'il attendait, et cela, Itachi en fut gelé de surprise. Il avait eu bon nombre de partenaire dans sa vie. Des filles, des hommes... Certains avaient été nerveux, certains lui avaient donné leur virginité, même. Mais peu avaient avoué de façon aussi désinvolte que le sexe les effrayait.

« Tu as fais tout ce chemin pour quelque chose qui te fait peur ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Oui. »

Une fois encore, la réponse de Naruto était intransigeante. Comme si cela était cohérent... Itachi allait finir par s'en sentir désarçonné, si ça continuait comme ça.

« Naruto... Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà touché avant ? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Les yeux du dénommés s'agrandirent légèrement : « Touché... Comment ? »

« Contre ta volonté, » précisa alors Itachi.

Naruto détourna les yeux et ravala difficilement sa salive.

.

.

.

 _ **Si vous avez aimez cette suite, n'hésitez pas à ma le dire \^-^/ J'ai hâte d'en écrire plus, j'adore la dynamique Itachi/Naruto ! À bientôt mes petits choux à la crème !**_


End file.
